


Secret in Nights

by everybodylovescavill



Series: Henry's Secrets [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!henry, 師生設定怎麼說
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodylovescavill/pseuds/everybodylovescavill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>公寓的門被穩穩地敲了三下，本知道是誰來了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret in Nights

**Author's Note:**

> 沒什麼道德感。

公寓的門被穩穩地敲了三下，本知道是誰來了。

他打開門，門外站著亨利。男孩兒穿著學校的制服——下午放學時在沒有人的辦公室偷偷給了他一個親吻時穿的那套——西裝外套，格子短褲，白色及膝襪和黑亮的小皮鞋，白襯衫上的領帶繫得平平整整。

「請問我可以進去嗎，先生？」男學生微微歪著頭問他。

本側身讓他走進來，關上門的那一瞬間他就迫不及待地踢掉鞋子，整個人黏在了本身上，手臂環住男人的脖子討要一個吻。

「小狗狗。」本像每一位失職的男教師那樣捏他的屁股。

「嗯哼？」亨利把臉埋在他老師的頸窩，蹭來蹭去，只用嘆詞來詢問。

「我說你是小狗狗。」本又重複了一遍。

男孩真的發出了類似小狗嗚咽的聲音，身體與他貼得更近，「小狗狗餓了，先生。」

他裝作漫不經心地拉開他們的距離，無視了男孩兒對於肌膚接觸的渴求，輕柔地解開對方的制服。隔著衣物的觸碰更讓亨利心焦，然而卻又期待他這樣假正經的態度，乖乖地一動不動等待他像拆禮物一樣剝掉自己的偽裝。

平日裡謙遜有禮，看起來甚至有點害羞，在他懷裡又會變得調皮黏人，男孩兒確實是黑夜贈予他的禮物。

奶白柔韌的身體隨著衣物的脫離，展現在他面前。「這裡，」他比了比客廳，「還是房間？」他讓他的好學生來選擇。

「我要在床上——」話音剛落，他就把男孩兒抱了起來，亨利尖叫著環住他的脖子，臉上卻帶著笑，「先生，您嚇到我了！」

本罔顧他的掙扎走進房間，赤裸的男孩兒被放在他的床上，腳掌不安地蹭著另一側腳踝，本是故意留下那雙白襪子不除去的，白色織物包裹著男孩的腿腳，有種說不出的情色意味。亨利也知道他這麼做的意圖，抬起腿用腳尖輕輕碾著他的下身，停在那鼓起的形狀下方，向上頂了頂。

大概是因為骨架小，他的手和腳都比同齡人的小，與本的對比更是小了一圈，那隻小腳輕輕踩在自己下身的樣子令人不得不聯想到更多更糟糕的畫面。他呼吸變得濃重，捉住了他的腳踝，跨上床整個人覆蓋在亨利上方。

「小狗狗。」本呢喃著親吻他的額頭，他抬起頭用自己的嘴唇去夠對方的，一時夠不到，只好用舌頭舔了舔本的下巴。

「您該刮鬍子了，先生。」

「唔嗯。」男教師隨意地應著，吻他的同時有意無意地用短短的鬍茬扎他，他不滿地踹本的大腿，卻被勾住膝彎，從膝蓋一路舔吻到大腿內側。昭告慾望的部位才抬起一點頭，一副羞澀的樣子，然而本明白這處的主人真正沈淪慾望時與羞澀絕對無關。

本在他的腿根吮出好幾處痕跡，含住他陰莖底下的囊袋，舌頭惡意地頂弄，手掌包住他的臀瓣揉捏，就是不碰他真正需要撫慰的地方。男孩兒被他戲弄得喘息也顯得委屈起來，終於忍不住抬起膝蓋蹭了蹭他的耳朵：「先生……」

他停下動作，越過那個地方，親了親男孩兒滾圓的小肚子（並且忍不住想像這具身體裡為自己孕育生命的可能性），直起身子端詳男孩染上情慾的臉龐，那雙迷人的藍眼睛盛滿渴求與淚水，閃爍如同杯盞，嘴唇被舔得水亮，因為喘氣微微嘟起張開，像玫瑰花瓣等待人採擷。

「嗯？」本的手指在他的嘴唇上逡巡，他乖乖地含了進去，舌頭裹上來，充滿暗示地舔舐。然而男人又無視了這個暗示，明知故問：「想要什麼？你得告訴我，我怕我們之間會有代溝什麼的。」

溫軟的舌頭把手指推擠出口腔，他也不強求，被潤濕的指尖划過下巴中央的淺淺溝壑，他等待著男孩的回答。

「我不會告訴您的。」男孩兒舔了舔嘴唇找回了自己的聲音，「我不會告訴您我想要您舔我，讓我射在您的嘴裡然後您再餵給我。我也不會全都吃下去。」略微沙啞而飘高的聲音帶著點少年特有的得意，「我不會告訴您我来之前洗澡的時候就給自己潤滑好了，用我的手指和上次您放進來忘記拿出來還讓我含著它陪您去圖書館的跳蛋——當然我現在已經拿出來了。」男孩的腿抬了起來，踏著白襪的腳點在他的肩膀，他順著亨利小腿肌肉的線條往下看，男孩配合地用小小的手指分開自己的臀瓣。

「還有呢？」他聽見自己的聲音也變得喑啞，像一個世紀都沒有好好喝過水。

「我不會告訴您我剛才想著您打手槍，這還不夠，但是我不會告訴您我想要您幹進來，幹進來這兒，」亨利抓著他的手指在自己的穴口淺淺戳刺，「用力地幹進來，懲罰您的壞學生，因為他在您的課堂從來不會專心聽課而是只想著如何把他的老師騎到射……」那個濡濕的小口啜吸著他的手指，證明了這位學生如自己所說是多麼的壞，又是多麼的貼心，貼心到將一切都準備好了只等待他將陰莖送進去——

他這麼做了。他的學生瞞著他太多事情，那些「不會」告訴他的部分，他都要一一去踐行。因為他也不是一位好老師，第一次見到亨利的時候，本想的就不是如何教導這位男學生而是如何「教導」他——教他課堂以外的知識，讓那雙無邪的求知的藍眼睛裡只有自己的身影，那張總是提出奇怪問題的小嘴也只能被自己填滿。

挺身進入他的同時，本也堵住了他的嘴，把他的痛呼都吞到自己肚子裡。男教師深切地反省，自己今晚都沒有好好親過他的好學生，是他的疏忽，他會補償他的。

被潤滑過的甬道溫順地接納了他的所有，親吻的間隙裡亨利小聲地抱怨：「您又沒有戴套。」

「上次就用完了。」本把垂在他額頭上的小捲毛抄上去，「被你剝削得我都忘記去買了。」

「為什麼不直接說您年紀大了記性差呢？」男孩兒用指尖碰了碰他眉心和眼角的紋路，抓了一下，做了個放進嘴裡的動作，還舔了舔嘴唇，「好啦，皺紋沒有啦！」

「你是故意的吧？」他眼神溫柔地看著男孩兒。

「什麼？——啊、等等、嗯，先生——」

本沒有給他回答的時間，就用力挺動腰抽送埋在男孩兒身體裡的硬物，用實際行動來證明自己並不是對方所說的那樣「上了年紀」。他當然確實沒有「上年紀」，離開校園後成為老師的年頭四捨五入也不過十年，只是在他們相處時亨利總是強調（並刻意放大）他們之間的年齡差距，像是提醒他要給他更多的愛護似的。

他的突然襲擊讓亨利只能緊緊地手腳並用地抱住他，才不被頂得撞上床板。那根大傢伙深深地頂到最裡面，又猛地抽出來，反反復復。男孩兒帶著哭腔的嗚咽聲在他的撞擊中支離破碎，剛才的得意勁兒像是已經被他的吻吃下去了一樣。

那個啜吸過他的手指的小口現在被他的陰莖徹底撐開，充滿活力地包裹著他，一刻不停地把他吮進更深處去。年輕身體的熱度合適得不可思議，比溫暖還要燙一些，吸引他更快更用力地進出、摩擦、衝撞、研磨，看是否能讓那裡面變得更熱。

隨著他抽插的頻率，亨利一聲聲地嗚咽著，鼻尖和眼角都發紅，那麼無辜那麼委屈。本親吻那幾處紅得略微發燙的皮膚，「好孩子，怎麼哭了？告訴我，是誰欺負你。」

「是，是阿弗萊克先生，」男孩兒抽抽嗒嗒地說，「他，嗯……他，體罰我，用又粗又大的戒尺，打我的屁股。」

「打在什麼地方呢？」本抓著他的手往下面摸去，摸到了圓潤的臀峰，停下來揉捏，「是這裡呢，」又順著那兒來到他被侵入的地方，讓他的手指觸碰到那個被撐開的濕漉漉的洞口，「還是這裡？」

「都打了，他打得又用力、又深，」男學生控訴著，本繼續抓著他的手指按壓那裡，陰莖抽送時把留在裡面的潤滑劑擠了出來，他的手也沾上黏滑的液體，「我的腿都沒辦法合上，好幾天都不能好好走路也不能坐著。」

「那真是太過分了。」本含住他的耳垂，舌尖推擠著小小的一片，「這麼嚴重的事情，我認為有必要告訴你的父親。」

亨利抱著他搖頭，身體將他絞得更緊了，「不可以告訴爹地，爹地會生氣……」

「爹地不會生氣，爹地會把你照顧得很好。」本舔舐著流到他耳邊的汗珠，「讓你很舒服，很安全，像一個寶寶。」

在男人的低語裡，男孩迷茫地尋找他的嘴唇，仿佛真的藉由他的言語回到了口腔期，「爹地？」男孩呢喃著，像小狗一樣胡亂蹭他的臉。

「我在這兒。」情趣也好本能也好，他接受了這個令自己感到更刺激的稱呼，「我的孩子，想讓爹地怎樣安慰你？」

亨利啜泣著幾乎說不出話，只能把自己埋在他懷裡。

他放慢速度碾過腸壁的每一條皺褶，男孩兒被緩慢卻深切的快感折磨得啞聲呻吟，後方得不到滿足，無意識地伸手撫慰自己的陰莖，那還未完全成熟的器官透著美味的顏色，深粉色的頭部隨著手上上下下的動作在頂端的薄皮中隱現，可憐兮兮地吐露著愛液。本捕獲了那隻手，吻了一下：「這隻手不聽話，爹地要沒收。」然後把他的手按到了他的頭頂。

「啊……」亨利不滿地叫出聲，濕潤的眼睛哀求著看他，「爹地，求您——」

本寬容地撫摸亨利的臉頰，汗水和淚水讓他的臉頰有些涼，男人溫暖的手掌熨帖著那裡，「當個好孩子，只用後面高潮，能做到嗎？」

聽起來並沒有拒絕的餘地。

男孩兒乖乖地送上自己的嘴唇：「是的，爹地。」

本給了男孩一個輕柔的吻，提示對方接下來的事情就與溫柔無關了。

他加快了動作，摩擦與撞擊都發出了淫糜的水聲，深深地進入，抽出幾乎整根，又快速地沒入。交雜著飽脹與鈍麻的快意像電流一樣穿過亨利的脊椎，繼而席捲全身。他大張著雙腿，身體被徹底操開——而不僅僅是手指和按摩棒，或者漫不經心的撩撥——甬道緊緊地吸附著進出的器官。

硬熱的陰莖每一次都準確地碾過男孩的前列腺，本清楚地知道那一點在哪裡，知道要用怎樣的角度操進去能讓他的男孩兒快樂，發出可憐兮兮卻又喜悅的哭聲，暗示著他給的還不夠。貪心的小狗狗，太善於捕捉性事中的快感，以至於讓本覺得沒有滿足他是一種失職。

在又快又狠的抽插中，本揉捏著他的臀瓣，不時輕輕掌摑，手掌落在臀肉上的聲音又清脆又響亮，他哭著搖頭，卻沒有拒絕，像是不堪重負而無力，又像是期待更多。

「爹地，爹地……」男孩哭著喊，他的聲音有點低，帶著蘋果的脆甜，「我……」

「好孩子。」

本當然明白他的意思，更用力地將自己撞進他的身體裡，揉著他的穴口與囊袋中間那一小塊，隨著他收緊的那一瞬間，讓自己釋放在男孩體內。

沒有得到撫慰的陰莖也緩緩地淌出了乳白色的稠液，亨利胸口起伏著在高潮中抽噎。本又抽送了幾下，緊窄的入口不捨地把那根還沒軟下來的大傢伙裡剩餘的精液吸吮出來。他低頭用鼻尖蹭蹭男孩兒的臉頰，「你做得很好，可以碰你自己了。」

「我沒力氣了。」亨利拒絕，「您要負責到底。」

「注意你的態度。」他不認同地搖搖頭。

「在被您操過之後？」

他又敗給了這張巧舌尖牙的小嘴，各種意義上的。男教師無奈但心甘情願地接著剛才自己親手阻止的活兒，繼續撫慰他的學生，直到男孩兒度過前列腺高潮以及餘韻，餮足地縮在他懷裡，呼吸放緩，微微顫抖。

 

他抱著亨利進浴室去，亨利像小章魚一樣扒著他，不肯落地。「乖一點，讓我幫你弄乾淨。」本拍了拍他的屁股，他嘟嘟囔囔地環著年長男人的腰，「地板好冰。」白襪子在剛才就被本脫掉了，那雙小小的赤足踩在了本的腳上，他滿意地宣布道，「就這樣吧。」他們貼得還很近，圓圓的小肚子也貼著他的下腹，男孩兒埋在他的胸口嗅嗅蹭蹭，尋找著可以舒服地靠上去的位置。

「休息，休息一下。」聲音裡竟然有了睡意。他懷疑亨利要站著睡著了。

 

把一直動來動去不配合工作的男孩兒洗乾淨之後裹上他的睡衣抱回床上，本給他沖了一杯牛奶撒上可可粉，看著他小口啜飲，摸了摸他的頭髮：「吃點什麼？給你做個三明治怎麼樣？」

「沒有別的選擇嗎？」

「沒有了，食材用完了，明天才去採購。」

「瞧瞧您的待客之道。」

「你知道這是在我家，對吧？」

本湊過去伸手抹掉他嘴唇上沾上的牛奶，他含住本的手指舔乾淨，溫暖的舌頭掃過指肚，蜷在毯子底下的腿伸開來，有什麼東西落在了男教師只蓋了浴巾的腿間。

他低下頭，剛才嫌地板冷而固執地踩在他腳上的小腳，被熱水沖刷過，圓潤可愛的腳趾顯出了健康的粉色，此刻正隔著浴巾有一下沒一下地碾著他的陰莖。

抬頭看向亨利，男孩露出了狡猾的笑容。

本抓著他的手把馬克杯放在床頭櫃上，又把他拉進自己的懷裡，貼著他牛奶味的嘴唇低語：「剛才在浴室裡我有一個新發現……」

「什麼？」香噴噴軟綿綿的小朋友依偎著他，充滿好奇心地提問，好像此刻正在課堂上。

「上次我們在浴室裡做的時候，你把沒用到的兩個安全套放在了盥洗池的櫃子裡。」

「不能浪費？」

「不能浪費。」

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 以後還會更沒有道德感。
> 
> 嘻嘻。


End file.
